Scarlett Beauregarde
Mrs. Beauregarde is the mother of Violet Beauregarde and is a supporting character in the novel and a minor antagonist in the 2005 film. She disapproved of her daughter's chewing gum habit in the novel, but in the 2005 film, she strongly encouraged it until the end of the film. Biography In the novel Mrs. Beauregarde is a minor supporting character and Violet's long-suffering mother who constantly disapproves of Violet's excessive chewing habit. She is highly annoyed by Violet's rudeness and unlady-like behaviour. On the day of the tour, Mrs Beauregarde accompanies her husband and daughter to the factory, but doesn't really say much until the inventing room where she and her husband show a slightly glory hungry side when they briefly encourage Violet's chewing habit as she tests the three-course meal chewing gum, but this is quickly expunged when Violet turns into a blueberry and she demands that Violet be turned back. She and Mr. Beauregarde then accompany Violet to the juicing room and when last seen both are leaving the factory with a now blue Violet. Behind the Scenes Mrs Beauregarde is only briefly seen in the 1971 film trying to control Violet during her interview, only to be hushed up by her daughter. 2005 film In the 2005 film, she was played by Missi Pyle and is called Scarlet Beauregarde. Unlike her novel counterpart, Mrs. Beauregarde strongly encourages Violet's gum-chewing. In the film, she accompanied her overconfident and arrogant daughter to the factory, unlike in the 1971 version when Violet was accompanied by her father. It is hinted that the 2005 version is a single parent, as her husband is never mentioned nor seen and the fact that she appears to flirt with Mr. Wonka several times. In the 2005 film Mrs. Beauregarde is a textbook example of a stage mother/soccer mom, which is an example of a parent who deliberately attempts to live his or her dreams through his or her children; for instance, Mrs Beauregarde is a former Baton champion, and now gains the thrill of victory through her daughter, who she even dresses like herself. During the interview in their spacious trophy room, Mrs. Beauregarde is seen glorifying Violet's many accomplishments all while glaring at Violet with a sort of neurotic obsession, and even tells her to smile more as she is representing her (although this is a deleted line). On the day of the tour Mrs. Beauregarde again shows her neurosis when she tells Violet to keep her eyes on the prize just before they enter the factory and again when she gives Violet a strange grin after she introduces herself to Wonka. Whilst in the chocolate room, Mrs. Beauregarde shows just how far she is willing to go to win when she tries to flirt with Wonka most likely to improve Violet's chances of victory. In the inventing room, after Mr. Wonka presents his new three-course dinner chewing gum, Mrs. Beauregarde allows Violet to chew the gum with a look of smug pride; she even encourages Violet to keep chewing, even after Mr. Wonka protests, but her pride quickly turns to shock when Violet turns into a blueberry. However, Mrs. Beauregarde is shown to be concerned about the fact that Violet can no longer compete, and she even contemplates putting Violet in a county fair at Veruca’s suggestion. However despite this, Mrs. Beauregarde shows a slight hint of concern when Violet becomes stuck in the inventing room door and she rushes to help her daughter. When the two leave the factory, Mrs. Beauregarde's attitude has completely changed to disapproval, humiliation and embarrassment, as she tells the now blue Violet that even though she is more flexible, she is still blue. Category:Willy Wonka characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Beauregarde Family Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Reformed characters Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory